


Dirty Little Secret

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/6968.html?thread=11797560#t11797560">this</a> prompt at the glee_kink_meme. Santana loves fucking herself with Quinn’s sex toys. One time Quinn catches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backitup_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backitup_baby/gifts).



Ever since the divorce had been finalized, Judy Fabray didn’t know what to do with herself. She was _single_. Her husband had left her for a tattoo _freak_. She was a mess. And she was driving Quinn crazy. With some heavy pushing, Quinn finally convinced her mom to go on a ‘newly divorced’ retreat over the summer. At first Judy had worried about what her poor Quinnie would do with out her, but finally she promised to stay with Santana so she wouldn’t be alone and, at last, Judy agreed to go and get her life straightened out.

* * *

“So, I know you’ve been here a million times and whatever, but here’s the guest room. Like, make yourself at home and stuff,” Santana said as she helped carry Quinn’s bag to her bedroom. It was right next to her own and when they were little, some of their favorite hiding places had been in there. But now they were older and sometimes kind of enemies but also still best friends. Things were confusing, but at least it was summer and there wasn’t any competition with Cheerios and Glee and boys. 

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Quinn said, tossing her suitcase on the bed, then turned around to face the brunette. “Uh, I usually go running in the morning and I have a job at the country club, so I don’t think I’ll even be here all that much. But my mom was freaking out and stuff and didn’t want me staying at home alone while so was gone. So... yeah, thanks.”

 _So much for no competition_ Santana thought to herself. “I’ll run with you. Just knock on my door when you get up. Uh, I’ll let you get settled in now.”

Quinn just nodded, watched her friend go, then shut the door and began unpacking.

* * *

“You brought a popcorn air popper?” Santana asked, scoffing as Quinn brought it down stairs and plugged it in on the kitchen counter.

“Don’t you know how toxic microwave popcorn is?” Quinn said, scoffing right back. “All that fake butter and shit going into your body?”

“Whatever,” Santana said, rolling her eyes. “Pop your fucking popcorn then get your ass in here so we can watch this movie, okay?”

Rolling her eyes in return, Quinn just nodded. A few minutes later she entered the living room with two bowls of popcorn and handed one to Santana. “This popcorn is going to rock your world,” the blonde said with a cocky smirk. 

And dammit it if she wasn’t right.

* * *

Later that night, after the girls had said goodnight to each other, Santana made her way to her room. She wasn’t particularly tired so she settled on reading some stuff online. She was in the middle of reading about what an epic train wreck Lindsay Lohan was lately when she heard it. At first she thought it was some static from a pop-up ad on her computer, but after checking each window and even turning the volume all the way down, it was still there. The unmistakable buzz of a vibrator. 

Santana didn’t even want to think about that noise coming from her parents room. She would have to bleach her brain if that was happening. And anyway she knew it wasn’t because both her parents were on call that night at the hospital... So that meant it was coming from Quinn’s room. Pure, pristine Quinn Fabray. The idea of the blonde using a sex toy already had Santana on edge. There was something so deliciously dirty and wrong about it that made it hot.

The brunette hadn’t been getting any from Brittany since she and Wheels were still dating and when ever she tried to hook up with Puck, Quinn always gave her this look and she felt like some big disappointment which was _weird_ … but the point was, Santana was _frustrated_. In the sexual way. And thinking about Quinn using a vibrator was more than enough to get herself going. She ran her hand down her stomach and played with the waist band of her shorts briefly before pushing them down and moving her hand straight towards her folds (because underwear were useless) and fuck she was wet. 

She circled a finger around her clit, biting her lip to hold back a groan and after a moment paused again, listening hard to Quinn through the wall. How could she be Quinn’s best friend and not have known that little Miss Celibacy Club had a sex toy? Except it was totally getting her off knowing that Quinn had this dirty little secret. Santana resumed rubbing at her clit and few minutes later suddenly pushed two fingers in, wondering if Quinn fucked herself with the toy. Maybe Quinn liked to be stretched and fucked and to come with the vibrator humming inside her. Santana curled her fingers up as she imagined Quinn thrusting the toy inside her, bucking her hips up to get it deeper, arching her back as she spasmed around it.

Santana mimicked what she fantasized Quinn doing and thrust up into the air, taking her fingers deeper and harder. Everything felt so good and she wished it was Quinn’s fingers inside her and--wait, what? Except she was too far gone and let out a squeak as she clenched around her fingers, orgasm taking over her body.

By the time Santana calmed down enough to think coherently, the buzzing was gone from the room next door and she let out a disappointed sigh that she missed any chance she had of listening to Quinn fall over the edge. But that had been her best orgasm in a long time and after not too long she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

“Hey, I’m going running now if you want to--Oh my God, where are your pants?!” Quinn said, then shrieked, then fled the room, slamming the door behind her. 

_Oops_.

Santana stretched and yawned a good while before finally getting up and putting her running shorts and a tank top on. She knew Quinn would be waiting for her. And she was right. When she finally made her way downstairs, the blonde was sitting at the counter, tapping her foot nervously and visibly jumped when Santana cleared her throat.

“I’m ready now Q,” Santana said with a smirk and finished pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

“Uh, yeah, okay, right,” Quinn said quickly and stood up. It was only then that Santana noticed how short Quinn’s shorts were and she was only wearing a sports bra and the brunette thought it might be just as fun doing body shots off of her abs as it was doing them off Brittany’s and--Wait, why was she thinking these things about _Quinn_?

The running itself was rather uneventful. Both girls were in excellent shape from being on the Cheerios and they did a few miles in no time. Except sometimes Santana would be a few steps behind the blonde and notice how nice her ass was or how her boobs bounced as she ran and promptly had to speed up to avoid watching her too much and tripping over a stick or falling in a pothole or whatever. 

When they arrived back at Santana’s house, the brunette tried not to focus on how hot Quinn sounded as she panted. Was she that winded the night before as she used her vibrator until she came? Santana swallowed hard and mumbled something about needing to take a shower before fleeing. It only took a few moment of tracing circles over her clit before she fell against the shower wall, whimpering as she came.

* * *

This went on for a couple weeks. They would go running in the morning. Quinn would go off to work. Santana would stay home and tan and thinking about the blonde sitting out in a bikini all day, sitting up on that lifeguard’s chair, yelling at kids for running by the pool. And of course she thought about the low humming of the vibrator that she heard through the wall every night. 

Sometimes Santana didn’t touch herself at all and just listened to the blonde. Some nights the humming didn’t last very long. Santana always wondered what Quinn thought about that got her off so fast. Other times she would hear the vibrator intensify and slow down, over and over and the brunette rubbed her thighs together, imagining Quinn teasing herself until she just couldn’t take it anymore. 

One night Santana heard Quinn gasp out and the vibrator quieted moments after and she knew she had just heard Quinn come. It was then that she decided she needed to find that vibrator and see what it could do first hand.

* * *

The next day as the girls ran, Santana was on edge the entire time. She waited anxiously for Quinn to finish getting ready for work then waited a full half hour after the blonde left before she entered the other girl’s bedroom. At first she just walked around the room casually, running her finger along the dresser, swatting at the curtains, feeling the fabric of the comforter on the guest bed. Even though Quinn had only been staying there a few short weeks, the guest room had been transformed and was undeniably _her_. The little sundresses and cardigans lining the closet, her stupid stuffed lamb sitting on her pillow... The room even smelled like her. 

Santana sat down on the edge of the bed, her breathing already becoming erratic. This was where Quinn got herself off. This is where Quinn used a _vibrator_ to make herself come. Right in this bed. The brunette took a few more moments to regain some composure, then began her search for the vibrator.

Luckily for her, Quinn wasn’t a master of secrecy and she quickly found the toy stashed inside a pair of socks. At first Santana just held it, marveling a little that Quinn even owned it. It just seemed so dirty for the blonde to even own something like that. And it was totally turning her on again. She knew something about Quinn that no one else did. 

It didn’t take long for Santana to give in to temptation, though. She slowly undressed herself, folding her shorts and tank top and placing them at the end of the bed. Then, lying in Quinn’s bed in just her underwear and bra, she began trailing her hand up and down her body, pinching her nipples through her bra, putting light pressure on her clit as she rubbed up and down over her panties. She could feel herself getting wet through the fabric. 

After a little more teasing, she finally took off her undergarments. Her skin tingled in anticipation. She was going to use the very toy that Quinn used to get herself off. Her clit throbbed at the thought and she finally picked it up, turning the vibrations to low. She moved the toy up and down her folds, teasing her entrance, getting it wet with her arousal. 

Usually Santana wasn’t shy about making some noise during sex, but something about using Quinn’s toy made the brunette copy the blonde’s quiet whimpers as she brushed the vibrator over her clit again. She arched her back, pushing her hips up, gaining more pressure against her clit.

She could see why Quinn liked using this. She could already feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. And even though she didn’t want this to end so fast, she couldn’t stop it. Desperate, she increased the vibrations strength and pressed harder against her clit. “Fuck, oh fuck,” Santana moaned out as she felt herself clench and waves and waves of pleasure ripped through her body.

* * *

This continued on for days. At night, Santana listened to Quinn using her toy, holding back her moans as she got off to the blonde’s quiet whimpers. Then they would go running in the morning. Santana would oogle the blonde and eagerly await her departure for work so she could sneak back into her room and use the toy on herself. 

During their morning run one day it was a little gloomy, but Quinn swore that the weather man said it was going to clear up. So they finished their route and the blonde showered and got ready for another day of life guarding at the Country Club.

Once Quinn was gone, Santana entered the blonde’s room and quickly undressed. She located the vibrator, turned it on low, and began moaning as she pressed it against her clit. The noises she had heard coming from Quinn’s room the night before were fresh in her memory and only helped to coax the orgasm from her body. She felt the warmth spreading through out her limbs as the toy worked over her most sensitive areas. 

Meanwhile, Quinn was getting rained out of her lifeguard gig. The storm clouds had lingered heavily in the sky and not blown over like the weather man promised. _Idiot!_ Quinn thought to herself as she pulled into her driveway and prepared to dash inside. Of course she hadn’t brought an umbrella so by the time she got inside her clothes were soaked.

She made her way upstairs, peeling off her shirt as she climbed the stairs. It was like shedding off a second layer of skin. Quinn really hated wet clothes (which was ironic given her summer job, but bathing suits were totally different) and the sooner she could get out of them the better. Pushing open her door as she pulled the shirt entirely off, she didn’t notice right away that Santana was in her room. But once she did, her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open.

It took the brunette a moment to realize what was happening because she was so close to coming, and moaning Quinn’s name but all of a sudden Quinn was _there_ and shirtless and this really wasn’t helping to stop her from coming. But the shame of being caught washed over her and she flicked the vibrator off, tossed it off the bed and pulled a blanket over her naked body as quickly as she could. As if that would have stopped Quinn from noticing.. ( _Yeah right_ ). Quinn was still in a state of shock, but finally cleared her throat and said, “So... what are you doing?”

If the situation weren’t so unexpected, Santana would have bitched that it was pretty _obvious_ what she was doing and what the hell was she doing home early? Instead, all that came out was, “I--I--I’m going to go.”

“No. You’re not,” Quinn said suddenly, backing up until she closed the door, then leaned against it. “I heard you saying my name. Were you thinking about me?” The blonde wasn’t used to being this bold, but it wasn’t every day that she found her best friend using her vibrator and moaning her name.

It was a rare occasion to find Santana Lopez blushing, but Quinn had heard her and she hadn’t even realized she was moaning. “I--” She started off weakly, though quickly turned defiant. “So what? It doesn’t mean anything. I was just bored. And you’re hot and stuff, so, whatever. I was just trying to get my orgasm on.”

Quinn raised an eyebrow then smirked. “So what’s stopping you now?” She asked, taking a few steps towards the bed. The blonde frequently thought about Santana when she was using the toy on herself. Knowing she was in the next room always helped push Quinn over the edge. But if she had the opportunity to actually be with Santana, like, for real, she wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. She took a few more steps over to where Santana had thrown the toy, then returned to the bed and sat on the edge. “Here. Finish what you started.”

Santana blinked a few times, then shifted ever so slightly as the hot sensation returned to the pit of her stomach. So... Quinn wasn’t totally disgusted with her? She wanted to watch? Was this real life? If Quinn was going to be so daring to suggest this, there was no way Santana was going to back down. She slowly pulled the blanket off herself, revealing her naked body, then scooted back to rest against the headboard. Quinn’s eyes raked up and down the other girl’s tanned skin, wondering how someone could have miles and miles of legs. And when those legs parted, so did Quinn’s pink lips in a gasp. “You’re so wet.”

“I was just reliving all your midnight moans,” Santana said with a smirk as she turned the toy on low and slid it down until the tip was pushing at her entrance. “You sound so fucking good, moaning and gasping when you come.”

“I was hoping you’d hear me,” Quinn replied, slightly dazed as Santana revealed more of her slick pussy. “Fuck yourself with it. I always have to work myself up a lot before I can, but you look like you could take it all.”

Santana just nodded before she began pushing the toy inside. She let out a hiss as she felt the slight sting of herself being stretched, but she didn’t stop until she was full of Quinn’s vibrator. “Fuck. Can you fit it all inside you like I can?”

“I’ve done it a few times,” the blonde said, scooting closer on the bed and tentatively, trailing a finger up the brunette’s thigh. “How does it make you feel, knowing that was inside me too?”

“So fucking good,” Santana moaned, bucking up into Quinn’s touch. She felt herself tighten around the vibrator and could tell this wasn’t going to last long. But she couldn’t find the energy to care because she was close and Quinn was touching her and maybe Quinn would want to do this again...

“Do you ever think about my fingers inside you like that?” Quinn asked, quieter this time. Her fingers continued to inch up the brunette’s body, passing her clit and belly button before reaching Santana’s nipples. “They’re so hard.” There was awe in her voice as she traced her finger around the hard nub. “Can I...”

“Yes, oh God, yes. Please. Do whatever you want. Just please,” Santana begged, turning the vibrator setting up higher. She needed this so bad.

Quinn bent her head down, taking a nipple in her mouth and whimpered slightly at the feeling of the flesh against her tongue. “Quinn,” Santana moaned out, arching her back. “So close.”

The blonde moved her hand to the other nipple and pinched slightly. That was all Santana could take and she let out a throaty growl as she tightened around the vibrator, orgasm taking over her body. Her vision clouded as the pleasure spread through out her limbs and finally she exhaled loudly, falling limply against the bed.

Quinn pulled back then quickly removed the vibrator and shut it off. Before shyness got the best of her she crawled back up the bed and gave Santana a kiss. The brunette was still exhausted, though returned it eagerly. “Quinn--fuck. That was... just, fuck.”

“Anyone ever told you you have a dirty mouth?” Quinn asked with a cocky smirk. 

“Says the girl who owns the vibrator,” Santana retorted, smirking as well. “Speaking of... why don’t you show me what you can do with this thing.” Hopefully she wasn’t overestimating how much Quinn was into this.

Quinn stood up and began undressing, pulling the rest of her wet clothes off her body. Santana watched her eagerly, ready to finally _watch_ Quinn come. Flashing a devious smile at Santana, she said, “Come back here tonight to find out,” before grabbing her towel and sauntering off towards the shower. 

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
